hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Rappers and Rap Groups
1144 rappers and rap groups 1 (10) * 1017 Brick Squad (rap group) * 12Gauge (rapper) * 12Gage (rapper) * 12 O'Clock (rapper) * 116 Clique rap group) * 187 Fac (rap group) * 1 Étranjj (rapper) * 1Hot (rapper) * 1mpulsif (rapper) * 1st Down (rap duo) wikipedia 2 (6) * 20 Deep (rap group) * 20Syl (rapper) * 213 (rap group) * 21 Reese (rapper) * 28 Grams (rapper) * 2 Pistols (rapper) 3 (5) * 3-2 (rapper) * 33eme degré facebook * 3Buck (Palm Beach rapper) myspace West Palm Beach * 3Much * 3rd Bass (rap group) 4 (6) * 40 Cal. (rapper) * 40 Glocc (rapper) * 4 Pack * 4 Pound (rapper) * 4th Avenue Jones (rap group) wikipedia * 4th Pyramid (Toronto rapper) 5 (4) * 504 Boyz (rap group) * 50 Cent (rapper) * 5scarz (rap group) * 5th Ward Boyz (rap group) 6 (1) * 60 Second Assassin (rapper) 7 (3) * 7Ave Boyz (rap group) * 7L & Esoteric (rap duo) * 7 Profitz (rap group) 8 (3) * 83 (rap group) * 88-Keys (rap group) * 8Ball (rapper) 9 (2) * 9th Prince (rapper) * 9th Wonder (rapper) A (61) * A-Game (rap duo) * Aasim (rapper) * Abadawn (rapper) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abadawn * A.B.P. (Lake Worth rap group) A.B.P. "ACT A FOOL" LAKE WOTH ANTHEM * Ab-Soul (rap group) * Abstract Rude (rapper) * Acapa (rapper) * Ace Boogie B (rapper) * Ace Hood (rapper) * Aceyalone (rapper) * A-City (rapper) Street Monstaz member * Add-2 * Admiral T (rapper) * Ad-Rock (rapper) * Afrika Baby Bam (rapper) * Afroman (rapper) * Afu-Ra (rapper) * Ahmad (rapper) * Agallah (rapper) * AK (rapper) Grand Hustle Records * Akinyele (rapper) * Akir (rapper) * Akon (rapper) * Akrobatik (rapper) * Ak'Sent (rapper) wikipedia * Akshun (rapper) * Alfamega (rapper) * Ali (rapper) wikipedia * Alaclair Ensemble (Troupe de Post-rigodon) * Agentz Of Influence (rap group) facebook page * Alias Don Million (rapper) * Alifierce (rapper) * A Lighter Shade of Brown (rap duo) * Alfamega (rapper) * Alkatraz (rapper) * Alley Boy (rapper) * Allo of GMEBE * Alquimia Verbal myspace * Alpha 5.20 (rapper) * All-Star-Genesis (rap group) facebook page * Amazon Cush (rapper) * AMG (rapper) * Amp Da Boss (rapper) West Palm Beach facebook * André 3000 (rapper) * Ángel (rapper) * Anon (rapper) * Antbo (rapper) facebook ON DA CORNER-ANTBO * Antix (rapper) * Antoinette (female rapper) wikipedia * Apani B (rapper) * Apathy (rapper) * apl.de.ap (rapper) * A+ (rapper) * Army Of 2 (rap duo) * ASAP Rocky (rapper) * Asher D (rapper) * Aspect Mendoza (rapper) reverbnation white rapper * Astral The Blackedge * A to da Z (rapper) * Authentik (rapper) myspace * AZ (rapper) B (87) * B.o.B (rapper) * B.K.A.S.H (rapper) (Bonus bro) http://www.myspace.com/iambrkash#!/iambrkash * B.Cliff (rapper) Freak Like Me (2010) - B.Cliff (HD Music Video)(+Download) PX'' * B-DIZZ (rapper) reverbnation * B-Dub (rapper) in GoodFellaz * B Panic (rapper) * Ba2sim (rapper) Ba2sim - Trop Vite ft. Yannick Boss * Baby Boy Da Prince (rapper) Baby Boy Da Prince - The Way I Live ft. P. Town Moe * Baby D (rapper) * Bad News Brown (rapper) * Banator (Montreal rapper) * Bank Row (Winnipeg rapper) * Bapho (rapper) * Baxter Dexter (rapper) * BayZzy (rapper) * Beasty Boys (rap group) * Beat Junkies (rap group) * Belo Zero (rapper) * Bestyle (rapper) * BIC (Montreal rapper) * Bigg Base * Big Boi (rapper) * Big Bricc (Montreal rapper) * Bigg Chucc (rapper) myspace * Big Fred (rapper) * Big Gee (rapper) Boyz n da Hood * Big Gipp (rapper) * Big Hawk (rapper) * Big Kuntry King (rapper) * Big L (rapper) * Big Nomad (rapper) * Big-O (rapper) * Big Pauly (rapper) * Big Rube (rapper) * Big Slim (rapper) WINNIPEG'S MOST Invincible Ft. Big Slim * BigTho (Montreal rapper) * Biko (TRUTH) * Bilo Da Kid (rapper) * Billy Nova (rapper) * Birdman (rapper) * Black (Montreal rapper) * Black Bandana (rap group) * BlackB!rd (Montreal rapper) BlackB!rd - Fier d'être Black (OFFICIAL VIDEO) * Black Boi (Palm Beach rapper) '''member of Flatline Mafia * Black C (rapper) member the rap group of RBL Posse * Black Flag Boyz (rap group) West Palm Beach, Florida http://www.reverbnation.com/blackflagboyz * Black Hippy (rap group) * Black Jesus (rapper) * Black Genesis (rapper) reverbnation * Black Market Militia (rap group) * Black Milk (rapper) * Black Noise (rap group) * Black Rhino (producer) Hms faeebook * Blaine (rapper) facebook fan page on facebook * Blaznez (rapper) * Bleu Davinci (rapper) * Bless (rapper) * Blind (rapper) * Block McCloud (rapper) * Blok B (rap group) * Bloods & Crips (rap group) * Blue Scholars (rap duo) * Blu (Winnipeg rapper) REDEMPTION Jay Northside ft Tha Link (Blu&Jon-C) 2012 * Bobby Creekwater (rapper) * Bonus (Montreal rapper) * Booba (rapper) * Boo-Yaa T.R.I.B.E. (rap group) * Bow Wow (rapper) * Boy6lue (rapper) * Boyz n da Hood (rap group) * Brasse Vannie Kaap (rap group) * B-Real (rapper) * Breezy Bree (rapper) * Brisco (rapper) * Bubba Sparxxx (rapper) * Buckshot (Palm Beach rapper) facebook * Bugzy Bugz (rapper) * Bullet (Montreal rapper) * Bullet Ghost (rapper) * Busta Rhymes (rapper) * Busy Bee Starski (rapper) * Buzzy Bwoy (rapper) * BUZZY (Montreal rapper) * Breeze (Montreal rapper) * Breezy Bree (rapper) * Bz-Boi (rapper) C (63) * C.a.M. (producer) * C. Leon (rapper) * C-Do (Montreal rapper) * C-Murder (rapper) * C-Rayz Walz (rapper) * C-Rod (Atlanta rapper) Grand Hustle Records]] * C4 (Toronto rapper) * C4 (Lake Worth rapper) of Zoe Rydas * Calbo (rapper) * CALi Cypher (rapper) * Califate (rapper) * Canardo (rapper) * Canox (rapper) * Cash Out (Atlanta rapper) * Cashout Clete (rapper) facebook Cashout Clete x Armstrong x Killa Creepa "Last Dance" Viral Video * Castle Mot (Palm Beach rapper) member of Flatline Mafia * Casus Belli (rapper) * C-Clip (producer) facebook * CDX (rapper) * CeasRock (rapper) * Cha Ching (rapper) * Champ MC (rapper) * Chanel West Coast (rapper) * Chalie Boy (rapper) wikipedia * Chaze One (rapper) * Chub-E Pelletier (rapper) * Le Chum (rapper) * Chino (Montreal rapper) * Chino XL (rapper) * Choice (rapper) * Choppa (rapper) * Chris Bravy (MFG) * Classified (rapper) * Cloud (PX rapper) * C-Money (Montreal rapper) * Cobna (rapper) * Coke La Rock (rapper) * Compton's Buck (rapper) Comptons Buck "Fresh Out" dir. Edward John Bowden, III * The Conglomerate (rap group) * Le Connaisseur (rapper) * Contraband (rapper) * Cook-em Up (rapper) myspace youtube * Cool Cake (rapper) * Cool Cain (female rapper) facebook * Coogi Carter (rapper) * CP the Nut (rapper) * Crash Crew (rap group) * Crime Mob (rap group) * Criminal Manne (rapper) * Crooked Stilo (rap duo) * Crown J (rapper) * Cuizinier (rapper) * Cupidon (Montreal rapper) * Curren$y (rapper) * Custom Made (rap group) * Cuz Style Baby (67 rapper) * CWN (rap group) Niz of CWN's facebook * Cyanure (rapper) * Cyko (rapper) * Cypress Hill (rap group) * Cyrano de Montreal (rapper) * Cyrus a.k.a Serio Killah (rapper) D (54) * D-Flame (rapper) Germany http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/D-Flame * D-Pryde (rapper) * D-Flame * D-Roc * D-Shot * D.King * D4MRockstarz (rap group) * D a.k.a. DCOU (rapper) * Damu Ridas (rap group) * Da Pimp Class (rap group) * Darc Mind (rap group) * Das EFX (rap duo) * David Banner (rapper) * Davinchibeats (producer) * Deadly (rapper) * Deadly Venoms (female rap group) * Dee-1 (rapper) * Deezer D * Deezy Tha Don * Defari * DeLon * Demon514 (rapper) * Devin the Dude (rapper) * Dexter * Diamant (Montreal rapper) * Didier Awadi * Diezel * DJ Kool Herc (dj) * DJ Screw (dj) * Dj T.O. (rapper) * Die Antwoord (rap group) * D-NME Haitian 50 (rapper) * DMG (rapper) wikipedia Saint Paul, Minnesota * Dobe (american rapper) * DOC T (rapper) * Doctor J (Montreal rapper) http://northstarhiphop.ca/archives/5314 HHC * Don-C (rapper) * Don Cisco (rapper) * Don-C (rapper) * Don Kaboo (rapper) * Dope-E (rapper) (houston) "South Park Coalition" * Dos (rapper) * Doughboyz Cashout (rap group) * Down AKA Kilo (rapper) * Dream Warriors (rap group) * Dredy Boi (rapper) * Dre Vishiss (rapper) * Dr. Dre (rapper) * Dr. Rock (rapper) * Dro Da Beast (rapper) * Dru Smith (rapper) * Dum Due (rap group) * Dumbfoundead (rapper) * Dutty (rapper) * Dyn (rapper) E (23) * E-40 (rapper) * E-Gold (rapper) Egold ..Ouvre tes yeux un track de sa nouvelle mixtape le debut de la fin topdog 2 [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q468wdAY960&feature=related 514 SMOKE TV - BAR EXAM - EGOLD] * EA-Ski (rapper) * Easy Irving (rapper) * Easy Mo Bee (rapper) * Eazy-E (rapper) * Ed O.G. (rapper) * E Dat Nigga (rapper) * Egyptian Lover (rapper) * El-P (rapper) * Eko.Lsa (rapper) * El Da Sensei (rapper) * Eldorado Red (rapper) * ElonSkee (rapper) * Elzhi (rapper) * Eminem (rapper) * Emmanuel Jal (rapper) * Esham (rapper) * E.S.G. (rapper) * Everlast (rapper) * Evidenc3 (Montreal rapper) * Evil Seb (Rapper) * Eve F (38) * Fabe (rapper) french rapper * Fabo (rapper) * Fabolous (rapper) * Facemob (rap group) * Faïnel (rapper) France Faïnel - Faïn Republican (Black Republican Freestyle) myspace * Fame (rapper) * Famous (rapper) * Famous (Bronx rapper) * Far East Movement (rap group) * Farenzano (rapper) * Faster Jay (rapper) * Fat Joe (rapper) * Fatlip (rapper) * Fat Tone (rapper) * Fat Tony (rapper) * Faya (67 rapper) * Fearless Four (rap group) * Féfé (rapper) * Feezy (rapper) * Fibo (rapper) * Finest (67/MTL rapper) reverbnation * Flatline Mafia (rap group) * Flatlinerz (rap group) * Flawless (rapper) * Flynt (rapper) * Franchize TL (rapper) * Freeman (rapper) * Freeza (rapper) Pineville, Louisiana facebook page with other links * Fresh (Montreal rapper) * Fresh Dough (rapper) * Frission (rapper) * Frost (rapper) * Fuccè (rapper) * Full Ekwip (rap group) * Funky Four Plus One (rap group) * Furax (rapper) * Future (rapper) Atlanta rapper on wikipedia * Fuzati (rapper) G (42) * G.G.C (rap group) * G-Unit (rap group) * Gambino Family (rap group) * Gato Dabato (rapper) * Gawjuss (female rapper) * General (Montreal rapper) * General (Toronto rapper) * General Q (female rapper) * Genzo Denado (rapper) * Geto Boys (rap group) * Ghetto Commission (rap group) * Ghetto Mafia (rap group) * Ghetto Twiinz (rap duo) * Gift of Gab (rapper) * Gingerbreadman (MFG) * Gloc-9 (rapper) * G-Nut (rapper) * Goldbizzz (rap group) * Goldie Loc (rapper) * Goldy (rapper) * GoodFellaz (Montreal rap duo) * Goodie Mob (rap group) * Gorilla Zoe (rapper) * Gospel Gangstaz (rap group) * GP Wu (rap group) * Grandmaster Caz (rapper) * Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five (rap group) * Grandwizard Theodore & the Fantastic Five (rap group) * Grems (rapper) * GRITS (rap group) * Grödash (rapper) * Group 1 Crew (rap group) * GS Boyz (rap group) * G-Stack (rapper) * Gucci Mane (rapper) * Gun-D (rapper) * Guizmo (rapper) * Guru Affiliated (rap group) * Gucci Crew II (rap group) * Gwallaz (rapper) * G.Wolf (rapper) H (14) * Harlem 6 (rap group) * Hell Razah (rapper) * Hell Rell (rapper) * Hit Squad (rap group) * Hoodie Allen (rapper) * Hoodshow (rapper) * Hookman Jones (rapper) * Hopiho (rapper) * Hopsin (rapper) * Hot Rod (rapper) * Hurricane Chris (rapper) * Hurricane G (rapper) * Hustla Jones (rapper) * Hyper (Montreal rapper) facebook I (10) * I-Rocc (rapper) * I.Blast (rapper) * Ice Breezy (rapper) Grape street, watts facebook * Ice Cube (rapper) * Ice-T (rapper) * Ice Montana (MFG) * Imposs (rapper) * Iwa K (rapper) wikipedia * Izolan (rapper) * Izzo (rapper) J (57) * J.R. Writer (rapper) * J-Boog (rapper) J Boog - Let's Do It Again * J-Cash (rapper) J-Cash - FLEXIN - (Promo Video) - BlockBread Ent * J-Seven (Montreal rapper) * J-Staxxx * J-Zone (rapper) wikipedia * Jackal (Toronto rapper) member of Point Blank * Jadakiss (rapper) * Jae Ridah (rapper) * Jaki-Li * Jamhaitian (rapper) * Ja Rule (rapper) * Jase (Montreal rapper) Joe Cool feat. Jase & 514SMOKE - Rep Your Hood (NETCLIP OFFICIEL) Villeray * Jay Bird (Winnipeg rapper) Shoe Box Money - Brooklyn Feat. Jon C & Jay Bird (A Charlie Stumble Film) * Jay Eazy (rapper) haiti Jay Eazy feat. Steez - Prete (Official Music Video) * Jay Jumpoff (rapper) * Jay Northside (Winnipeg rapper) REDEMPTION Jay Northside ft Tha Link (Blu&Jon-C) 2012 * Jay Rock (rapper) * Jaz-O (rapper) 1986 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaz-O * J.B * J-Boo (rapper) * JD Era (Toronto rapper) * JDiggz (rapper) * J Dilla (rapper) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/J_Dilla * Jedi Mind Tricks (rap group) * Jelleestone * Jeru the Damaja (rapper) 1986 * Jet Black (Toronto rapper) * Jewelz (female rapper) * Jezuz Cryz (rapper) * Jigz Crillz (rapper) * Jim Jones (rapper) * Jinn (rapper) * Jocky (Montreal rapper) * Jody Breeze (rapper) * Joe BG (rapper) * Joe Cool (rapper) * Joe Ness (rapper) reverbnation * Joell Ortiz (rapper) * Joey Da Don (West Island rapper) * Johnny B. Hood (rapper) * Jokez (rapper) * Jon-C (Winnipeg rapper) * Jon Q (rapper) Jon Q - Mo Money Is Da Shit (Official Video) - Mo Money Ent. * J Smooth (rapper) * Juelz Santana (rapper) * Juice Crew (rap group)r * Juicy J (rapper) * Jumz (rapper) * Junior M.A.F.I.A. (rap group) * Junior (Winnipeg rapper) Status Records on rapdict. * Jus Allah (rapper) * Just-Ice (rapper) * Jr. Mafia (rapper) * Jynx13 (rapper) K (52) * K-Boy (rapper) K-Boy "Crip Nigga" * K-Listo (rapper) * K-mel (rapper) * K-OS (rapper) * K-Rhyme Le Roi (rapper) * K-Rino (rapper) * K-Solo (rapper) * Kaino (rapper) * Kalash l'Afro (rapper) * Kangol Kid (rapper) * Kautiouz Queen (female rapper) * Karbeen Mafia (rap group) * Kasheem (rapper) * Kasinova Tha Don (rapper) Kasinova Tha Don & MrBo'z - The Valley Of Death * Kasper (rapper) * Kaybee (rapper) * KB (rapper) 116 Clique * KD (Montreal rapper) facebook * Kendrick Lamar * Kenn Starr (rapper) * Ketzal (rapper) * Kesta (rapper) * KI-Double (rapper) * KiD CuDi (rapper) * Kiddam (rapper) * Kid Koala (rapper) * Kidd Lunik (rapper) * Killa C (rapper) * Killa Creepa (rapper) * Killa Kill (Montreal rapper) * Killa Kim (female rapper) * Killarmy (rap group) * Killa Sin (rapper) * King (Montreal rapper) * KiNG (Verdun rapper) * kingDMP (rapper) * King Tee (rapper) * KJ-52 (rapper) * K.Maro (rapper) * Knucklehedz (rap group) * Kool Moe Dee (rapper) * Koopsta Knicca (rapper) * Koriass (rapper) * Korrigan (rapper) * Kovas * KRS-One (rapper) * Kurious (rapper) * Kutt Calhoun (rapper) * Krazy (rapper) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Krazy_%28rapper%29 * Kross LePage (rapper) * Kyma (rapper) * Kyprios (rapper) on wikipedia L (91) * L.V. (singer) * LA Dream Team (rap group) * Large Professor * Lady Luck (female rapper) * La Fouine (rapper) * LA Symphony (rap group) * La the Darkman * Laroo (rapper) Wikipedia * Las Montana (rapper) http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Las_Montana * Layzie Bone (rapper) * LBC Crew (rap group) * Lebi (Montreal rapper) * Le Chum (rapper) * Lecrae * Lee Jae Jin * Lee Sun-mi * Lefa (rapper) * Left Brain * Lefty * Lenoxx (MFG) * L'Essentiel (rapper) * LK (45Starz) * Life (Montreal rapper) * Lilmariosantana * Lil' ½ Dead (rapper) * Lil 4-Tay (rapper) * Lil B (rapper) * Lil Boosie (rapper) * Lil C (Atlanta rapper) myspace * Lil C-Style (rapper) * Lil CDre (rapper) * Lil' Cease * Lil Chop * Lil Choppa * Lil' C-Note * Lil Corner * Lil' Dap * Lil Droppa (rapper) * Lil' Fizz (rapper) * Lil' Flip * Lil Italy * Lil iROCC Williams * Lil Jay * Lil' JJ * Lil JoJo (rapper) * Lil Jon (rapper) * Lil' Keke (rapper) * Lil' Kim (female rapper) * Lil Mook * Lil Mouse * Lil' Nation * Lil Nuka * Lil Nut (rapper) * Lil' O * Lil Phat (rapper) (trill ent) * Lil' P-Nut (rapper) * Lil Scrappy (rapper) * Lil Sim * Lil Ric * Lil Rob (rapper) * Lil Ru * Lil Tae (rapper) * Lil Ton * Lil' Troy * Lil Wayne (rapper) * Lil' Wil * Lil Wop * Lil Wyte (rapper) * LIM (rapper) * Lino (rapper) * Lin Que * Lionel D (rapper) * Little Bruce * LL Cool J (rapper) * Lloyd Banks (rapper) * Locksmith * Loon (rapper) * Loose Logic (rapper) * Loptimist (rapper) * Lord Finesse (rapper) * Louis Logic (rapper) * Luckyiam (rapper) * Ludacris (rapper) * Luni Coleone (rapper) * L'unique du 514 (rapper) * Luniz * Lupe Fiasco (rapper) * Luu Breeze (rapper) * Lwis (rapper) * Lyrical Assasin (rapper) * Lyrics Born (rapper) M (88) * ¡Mayday! (rap group) * Mac (rapper) * Mac-A-Zoe (rapper) * Mac Dre (rapper) * Mack-10 (rapper) * Mackenson (rapper) * Mac Kregor (rapper) * Mac Miller (rapper) * Mac Minister (rapper) * Mac Mulla (rapper) * Mac Tyer (rapper) * Mac Vybz (rapper) * Mafia Da Don (rapper) * Mafia K'1 Fry (rap group) * Maestro (rapper) * Magic (rapper) * Makiin (female rapper) * Malchishnik (rap group) * Malicious (rapper) * Magnum .357 (rapper) * Maine-O * Maino * Mannie Fresh (rapper) * Manu Militari (rapper) * Mars (rapper) * Mausberg (rapper) last.fm * Marvaless (rapper) * Mayhem Moreaty (rapper) * MC Eiht (rapper) * MC Funky J (rapper) * MC Frontalot (rapper) * MC Hammer (rapper) * MC Hawking (rapper) * MC Magic (rapper) * MC Ride (rapper) * MC Serch (rapper) * MC Shan (rapper) * MC Snake (rapper) * MC Voltron (rapper) * MC Xeg (rapper) * Médine (rapper) * Melle Mel (rapper) * Ménélik * Memphis Bleek (rapper) * MG (rapper) * Micromicide (rap group) * Mic Check (rapper) * Mighty P (rapper) * Mighty P (New York rapper) * MikeG (rapper) * Militant (Montreal rapper) * Milli Millz (rapper) * Mims (rapper) * Mind Da Gap (rap group) * Mista Bollyhood (rapper) * Mista Brown (Montreal rapper) * Mister You (rapper) * Misunderstood (rapper) * Mirazh (rapper) * Miri Ben-Ari * Mitchy Slick (rapper) * Mo'fire * Moisha MC * Mokobé (rapper) * Monalisa (female rapper) * Money-B (rapper) * Monsieur R * Monsta O * Mopreme Shakur * More Or Les (rapper) wikipedia * Mos Def * Mr. 3-2 (rapper) * Mr. Capone-E (rapper) * Mr. Clip (rapper) * Mr. Criminal (rapper) * Mr. Lif (rapper) * Mr. Serv-On (rapper) * Mr. Short Khop (rapper) * Mr. True Fame (rapper) * Mr Univerze (rapper) * Ms. Jade * Ms. Melodie * Mullage (rapper) * Murda (Montreal rapper) * Murka (rapper) * Mutabo * Myka 9 (rapper) * Mystikal N (34) * Naledge * Nana (rapper) * Napoleon * Narkoi (rap group) * Nas (rapper) * Nat * Nature (rapper) * Nationwide Rip Ridaz (rap group) * Navy Sealz (rapper) * Neako * Necro (rapper) * Neef Buck * Nelly (rapper) * Nems * Nem-S-Iss (rapper) * Nicki Minaj (female rapper) * Nipsey Hussle (rapper) * Nitti * Nitty * No Nonsense * Nocando * NoClue (rapper) * NOE (rapper) * NoGame (rapper) * Non-U (rapper) * Noni Zondi (female rapper) * N.O.R.E. (rapper) * Notorious MSG (rap group) on wikipedia * Novakane (rapper) myspace * N-Tyce (rapper) * Nubi (rapper) * Nump (rapper) * Nyce (Montreal rapper) * NYOIL O (17) * O.C. * Oaktown's 3.5.7 * Obia Le Chef (rapper) myspace * Obie Trice (rapper) * Odd Future (rap group) * Odd Squad (rap group) * Ol' Kainry (rapper) * Omega Red * OMG Girlz (female rap group) * Onar (rapper) Wikipedia * OneEighty (Winnipeg rapper) on rapdict. * Onzo (rapper) * O.S.T.R. (rapper) Wikipedia * OTT (Montreal rapper) * Open Mike Eagle (rapper) * Opio (rapper) * Outlawz (rap group) P (25) * P. Reign (rapper) * Papa Zoe (rapper) * Partners-N-Crime (rap group) 1995 wikipedia * Passi (rapper) * Pay$o (rapper) * PCC (rap group) * PeeZee (rapper) * Penthouse Players Clique (rap duo) * Pepito (rapper) * Peter Noemis (rapper) * Phat Kat (rapper) * Phyzi (rapper) * Pillz Loc (rapper) * Piloophaz (rapper) * PlayaEyht (rapper) * Popa Joe (rapper) of Fort Pierce reverbnation * Pound aka Smoke One * Purps (Montreal rapper) * Precise * Prince Markie Dee (rapper) * Profecy (rapper) * Proper Dos (rap group) * P$C (rap group) * P.weyzo Infared (rapper) "Mobsterz" * Pyroman (rapper) Q (3) * Qarnacier (rapper) * Q-Tee (female rapper) * Q-Tip (rapper) R (44) * R.A. the Rugged Man (rapper) * R. Prophet (rapper) * R.O.E. (rapper) * Raekwon (rapper) * Raheem (rapper) * Rakaye (rapper) * Rakim (rapper) * Rammellzee (rapper) * Rampage * RAP-P (rapper) RAP-P Queensbridge Best Kept Secret "mixtape" on datpiff.com * Rappin' 4-Tay (rapper) wikipedia SF/Bay Area * Rapsody * Raptor * Rasun (rapper) on wikipedia * Rawky Rawka * Ray J * RBX (rapper) * Red Blockz Cartel (rap group) * Red Dice (rapper) * Redd Eyezz (rapper) * Redd Stylez * Redrum781 (rapper) * Reek da Villian (rapper) * Regie Marvelous (rapper) * Rékal (rapper) * RenZo * Rha Goddess (rapper) * Rich Boy * Richie Rich * Richie Righteous (rapper) * Ridah Redd (rapper) WEST PALM BEACH (561) - Ridah Redd - To The Core (Prod by Kajmir Royale) * Ritchie Ric * Roach Gigz * Robbin Hood (rapper) * Rohff (rapper) * Rosco (rapper) wikipedia (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) * Roscoe Dash (rapper) * Rossi Manolo (rapper) * Royal Flush (rapper) * Royce da 5'9" (rapper) * Ruby (female rapper) * Ruffneck (rapper) * RV Lardic * RZA S (73) * Sabotage (Brazilian Rapper) wikipedia * Sadat X (rapper) * Sadik (rapper) * Salif (rapper) * Sam Grave (rapper) * Sa Majesté Lintrus (rapper) * Sans Pression (rapper) * Sat l'Artificier (rapper) * Sauce (Montreal rapper) * Sauce (South Carolina rapper) * Saukrates (rapper) * Savant des Rimes (rapper) * Schife (rapper) * Schoolboy Q (rapper) * Screwed Up Click (rap group) * Sean Combs (rapper) * Sean Paul (rapper) * Sean Price (rapper) * Sefyu (rapper) * Séice (rapper) * Selim du 9.4 (rapper) * Sen Dog (rapper) * Serio (rapper) * Seryoga (rapper) * Seth Gueko (rapper) * Shabazz Palaces (rap group) * Shabazz the Disciple (rapper) * Shad (rapper) * Sheek (rapper) * Sherro (rapper) * Shone Holocost (rapper) * Shurik'n (rapper) * Silk-E (rapper) * Silky Shai (rapper) * Silkk the Shocker (rapper) * SilverBack (rapper) * Sinik (rapper) * Six Coups MC (rapper) * Skitzo (rapper) * Slim the Mobster (rapper) * Slim Thug (rapper) * Sly the Mic Buddah (rapper) * Smartzee (rapper) * Smitty (rapper) myspace WHO'S DA BOSS FEAT. LAYCE Miami * Smokaveli (rapper) * Snake Eyz (rapper) * Snoop Dogg (rapper) * Snoopy Blue (rapper) * Starky Starks (rapper) * Stetsasonic (rap group) * Steven Jo (rapper) * Stic.man (rapper) * Stoney Starr (rapper) * Strong Arm Steady (rap group) * Soké (rapper) * Solo (rapper) * Soon E MC (rapper) * Soprano (rapper) * Soul G (rapper) * South Central Cartel (rap group) * Spades (rapper) * Spaceman (rapper) * Speedy (Montreal rapper) * Spittin Cobra (rapper) * Spro (rapper) * SRH (rapper) * Sulee B Wax (producer) * Sultan (rapper) * Suspect (Montreal rapper) * Swizz Beatz (rapper) * Sway DaSafo (rapper) * Swollen Members (rap group) T (66) * T3 (rapper) * T-Bone (rapper) * T-Dot (rapper) * T-Pain (rapper) * T-U (rapper) in GoodFellaz * T.K. (Montreal rapper) * Tah Mac * Taigenz (rapper) * Tame One * Tang Quoc Anh (rapper) * Tay Dizm (rapper) * Teck (MFG) * Tedashii * Tee-Jaay (rapper) * Teflone (rapper) * thebandwithnoname * Templar (rapper) * Tenfoe (rapper) * Ten Foe * Terio (Montreal rapper) * TJB (rapper) * Tide (MFG) * Tiger JK * Timati (rapper) wikipedia Moscow, Russia * Timbaland (rapper) * Tiny Beef (rapper) * Tiny Doo (rapper) * Tha Eastsidaz (rap group) * Tha Twinz (rap duo) * Tha Twinz (rap group) * The Dangerous Crew (rap group) * The Delinquents (rap group) * The D.O.C. * The Game (rapper) * The Godfather * The Knux * The L.O.X. (rap group) * The Luniz (rap group) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luniz * The Sugarhill Gang (rap group) * The Triads (rap group) reverbnation * The Verse (rapper) * Thug One (rapper) * TnT (Toronto rap duo) * T-N-T * tobyMac * Toe Down (rapper) * Tony Trapz (Toronto rapper) * Too-$hort * Traxamillion (rapper) * Treizième Étage (rap group) * Tre Little (rapper) * Tre Nyce (rapper) * Trickk (rapper) * Trick Daddy * Trick-Trick * Trip Lee * Triple J (rapper) * Tsetse (rapper) Mongol Tsetse - Hate on Me * Tupac Shakur (rapper) * Tweedy Bird Loc (rapper) * Tweety (Winnipeg rapper) * Twista (rapper) * Two Five (rapper) * Tyga (rapper) * Tyjei Diezle (rapper) * Tyler, The Creator (rapper) U (8) * U-God (rapper) * UGK (rap duo) * Ul'Team Atom (rap group) * Ultramagnetic MCs (rap group) * Uncle Murda (rapper) * U-N-I (rap duo) * Underground Realroad myspace * UrbN LogiX V (20) * V0$k! (rapper) * V.I.C. (rapper) * Vado (rapper) * V-Nasty (rapper) * Vaï (rapper) * Valete * Vandam Bodyslam (rapper) * Vanilla Ice (rapper) * Van-Ngz (rapper) * Vast Aire (rapper) * VeNhem (rapper) * Vicious (rapper) * Vinny Paz (rapper) * VL Mike (rapper) * VokaB (rapper) * Volume 10 (rapper) wikipedia * VonMar (rapper) * Vonte Riich (rapper) * Vordul Mega (rapper) * V-White (rapper) W (26) * Waka Flocka Flame (rapper) * Wale (rapper) * Wanted (Montreal rapper) * Warren G (rapper) * Wax Murdaraz (rap group) * WC (rapper) * Webbie (rapper) * Wee Bee Foolish (rap group) * Wendy Dumerlus aka "Lockdown" * Westside Connection (rap group) * Whodini (rap group) * Wildchild (rapper) * Will.i.am (rapper) * Will Wreck (rapper) * Wise (raper) * Wisemen (rap group) * Wish Bone (rapper) * Witchdoctor (rapper) * Wiz Khalifa (rapper) * Wolfcat (rapper) Grape Street, Watts facebook * Won-G Bruny (rapper) * Wooh Da Kid (rapper) * Wu-Latino (rap group) * Wu South (rap group) * Wu-Syndicate (rap group) * Wu-Tang Clan (rap group) X (6) * X-Clan (rap group) * X-Raided (rapper) * Xpress (rapper) * Xscape (female hip-hop group) on wikipedia * XV (rapper) * Xzibit (rapper) Y (96) * Ya Boy (rapper) * Yale Lucciani * Yannick (rapper) * YAS * YG * Ying Yang Twins (rap duo) * Yncomprize (rapper) * Yo-Yo * Yo Gotti * Young 3ast (rapper) * Young B. * Young Black Teenagers (rap group) * Young Blass (rapper) Young Blass - Where i'm from (Video) * Young Bleed * Youngblood Brass Band (rap group) on wikipedia * YoungBloodZ (rap duo) * Young Boss Klick (rapper) myspace * Young Buck (rapper) * Young Bullet (rapper) * Young Calico (rapper) facebook * Young Cartoon * Young Chris * Young Clippa (rapper) * Young Cooley * Young Crip (rapper) * Young C Swaggaholic (rapper) Young C Swaggaholic-I'm Dope-Video Official-(Rosarios Tv) * Young De (rapper) * Young DEV (rapper) * Young Dre the Truth * Young Dro * Young-E (rapper) myspace * Young Ezzy (rapper) * Young Fame * Young Fizz * YOung Fizz * Young Flame * Young Flow * Young Fuzz * Young G (rapper) * Young Grands (rapper) * Young Haiti (rapper) * Yung Hurc (rapper) Yung Hurc - I Be (Official Video) * Young Ice (rapper) * Young Lay (rapper) * Young Jeezy (rapper) * Young JV (rapper) * Young Kazh (rapper) * Young K Da Don (rapper) facebook PX facebook page * Young Krow * Young Luck * Young Lay * Young Mac (rapper) * Young Maylay (rapper) * Young Mic (rapper) fan page on fb * Young Noble (rapper) * Young Prodeje (rapper) * Young Prophet * Young Ric (rapper) * YoungThugZ (rap group) * Young Tony (rapper) * Young Slick * Young Snag * Young Soldierz (rap group) * Young Star (rapper) * Young Starr (rapper) * Youngstar (rapper) * Youngstarr (rapper) * YoungStyle (rapper) YoungStyle - Keep Pushin' * Young Tay * Young Thug * Youssoupha (rapper) * Yukmouth (rapper) * Yung Berg (rapper) * Yung Bookie * Yung Chris * Yung Clova * Yung Fame * Yung Fizz * Yung Flame * Yung G * Yung Joc * Yung Ju (Detroit rapper) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0fcUt3nYc7w * Yung Ju (Riverdale, GA rapper) reverbnation * Yung L.A. * Yung Mencace (rapper) website * Yung Star (rapper) * Yung Starr (rapper) * Yungstar (rapper) * Yung Stewy (rapper) * Yung Ro (rapper) * Yung Tone (rapper) * Yung Tune (Virgina rapper) myspace * Yung Tune (Palm Beach rapper) Yung Tune - ERRDAY (Official Video) * Yung Wun (rapper) * Yvon Krevé (rapper) facebook * YZ (rapper) Z (17) * Z-Man (rapper) * Z-Ro (rapper) * Zaze (Montreal rapper) * Zapata (rapper) * Zed Zilla (rapper) youtube * Zion I (rap duo) * ZoeBlood (rap group) * Zoe Boy * ZoeBoy Da ShowBoy (rapper) * ZoeBoy Mula (rapper) * Zoe Family * Zoe Kran * Zoe Pound (rap group) * Zoe Rydas (rap group) * Zoe Stunna (rapper) * Zoe-Unit (rap group) * Zoxea (rapper) Links * See Also * List of female rappers * List of female rappers and rap groups * List of Rappers * List of Rap Groups * List of DJs * List of Record Producers * List of Hip-Hop record labels * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Albanian rappers and rap groups * List of Algerian rappers and rap groups africa * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of Angolan rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Australian rappers and rap groups * List of Azerbaijani rappers and rap groups * List of Batswana rappers and rap groups Botswana, Africa * List of Belarusian rappers and rap groups Europe * List of Belgian rappers and rap groups * List of Beninese rappers and rap groups Benin, Africa * List of Bosnian and Herzegovinan rappers and rap groups * List of Brazilian rappers and rap groups * List of British rappers and rap groups * List of Bulgarian rappers and rap groups * List of Burmese rappers and rap groups Asia * List of Cameroonian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Canadian rappers and rap groups * List of Chinese rappers and rap groups * List of Congolese rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Cuban rappers and rap groups * List of Czech rappers and rap groups * List of Danish rappers and rap groups * List of Dominican rappers and rap groups * List of Dutch rappers and rap groups * List of Egyptian rapppers and rap groups Africa * List of Filipino rappers and rap groups * List of Finnish rappers and rap groups * List of French rappers and rap groups * List of Gabonese rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Gambian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Germany rappers and rap groups * List of Ghanaian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Guinean rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Greek rappers and rap groups * List of Greenland rappers and rap groups * List of Jamaican rappers and rap groups * List of Japanese rappers and rap groups * List of Jordanian rappers and rap groups * List of Haitian rappers and rap groups * List of Hong Kong rappers and rap groups * List of Hungarian rappers and rap groups * List of Icelandic rappers and rap groups * List of Indian rappers and rap groups * List of Indonesian rappers and rap groups * List of Iranian rappers and rap groups * List of Iraqui rappers and rap groups * List of Irish rappers and rap groups * List of Israeli rappers and rap groups * List of Italian rappers and rap groups * List of Ivorian rappers and rap groups Côte d'Ivoire in Africa * List of Kenyan rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Kosovar rappers and rap groups Europe * List of Lebanese rappers and rap groups * List of Libyan rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Macedonian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Malagasy rappers and rap groups * List of Malawian rappers and rap groups * List of Malaysian rappers and rap groups * List of Mexican rappers and rap groups * List of Mongolian rappers and rap groups * List of Moroccan rappers and rap groups * List of Mozambican rappers and rap groups africa * List of Namibian rappers and rap groups * List of Nigerian rappers and rap groups Nigeria, Africa * List of Nigerien rappers and rap groups Niamey, Niger in Africa * List of Nepalese rappers and rap groups * List of New Zealand rappers and rap groups * List of Nigerian rappers and rap groups * List of Pakistani rappers and rap groups * List of Palestinian rappers and rap groups * List of Polish rappers and rap groups * List of Portuguese rappers and rap groups * List of Rwandan rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Romanian rappers and rap groups * List of Russian rappers and rap groups * List of Salvadoran rappers and rap groups * List of Serbian rappers and rap groups * List of Senegalese rappers and rap groups * List of Slovak rappers and rap groups * List of Slovenian rappers and rap groups * List of Somali rappers and rap groups Africa * List of South African rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Saudi Arabian rappers and rap groups * List of Spanish rappers and rap groups * List of Swedish rappers and rap groups * List of Swiss rappers and rap groups * List of Taiwanese rappers and rap groups * List of Tanzanian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Togolese rappers and rap groups West Africa * List of Turkish rappers and rap groups * List of Ugandan rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Ukrainian rappers and rap groups * List of Vietnamese rappers and rap groups * List of Zambian rappers and rap groups Africa * List of Zimbabwean rappers and rap groups Category:Lists * * *